mantaraydinerfandomcom-20200213-history
Manta Ray Diner Rankings
Info This page is about the ranks of the Manta Ray Diner. Ranks -Regular Customer- *These people are customers at the Manta Ray Diner, Although they are just regular customers, They have access to the kitchen which is a staff only door Regular Customers do NOT have Admin Commands -Trainee Bartender- *These peoples work at the bar, They are inexperienced employees who are in training. Trainee Bartenders do NOT have Admin Commands -Bartender- *These peoples are experienced bartenders, Similar to that of their Trainee counterparts. Bartenders do NOT have Admin Commands -Head Bartender- *Head of Bartenders AKA The Leader of them. These special bartenders have much experience with being a bartender which is why they have been put to such a rank Head Bartenders HAVE Admin Commands -Trainee Host/Hostess- *These are employees who greet the customers and take them to either the Bar or the Booth (Depending on the customer's choice) Inexperienced Trainee Host/Hostess do NOT have Admin Commands -Host/Hostess- *These employees have experience with greeting customers and knows what to do when they lead the customer to the bar or booth Host/Hostess do NOT have Admin Commands -Head Host/Hostess- *Head of Host/Hostess AKA The Leader of them. These special Host/Hostess have much experience with being a Host/Hostess which is why they have been put to such a rank Head Host/Hostess HAVE Admin Commands -The "BOX"- *No info recovered No info retrieved whether the BOX has admin commands or not -Trainee Waiter/Waitress- *These peoples work at the booth, They are inexperienced employees who are in training. These employees take the customer orders and gives them their food. Trainee Waiters do NOT have Admin Commands -Waiter/Waitress- *These people are experienced, They know what to do when serving a customer. Waiter/Waitress do NOT have Admin Commands -Head Waiter/Waitress- *These employees have much experience with their job that they were promoted to this rank. These people are the leader of the Waiters/Waitresses. They know what to do when taking customer orderers. They can also promote waiters/Waitresses Head Waiter/Waitreess HAVE Admin Commands -Entertainer- These people make jokes and anything else comedy related to make the audience laugh. Entertainers do NOT have Admin Commands -Security- *A popular rank, These people work to enforce MRD rules and punish those who do wrong , break the rules , Threaten , ETC. These employees also have access to a hidden room in the MRD which allows them to pick up their weapons and view security cameras. Security do NOT have Admin Commands -Head of Security- *These security members are the leaders of the security unit, They are able to fire and move abusing security members to lower ranks. They have many abilities and are also accessible to the Security room. Head of Security HAVE Admin Commands -Developers- *These people update and help improve the Diner and add some things to the place. They also help make items there. No info retrieved whether Developers has admin commands or not -Customer Service- *These people answer the complaints of customers, They moderate the place. They can punish the supposed abusing employee. Customer Service do NOT have Admin Commands -Manager- *Considerably "The leader", Managers moderate the place and get slacking employees to get back to work. These peoples have Limited Admin Commands. This means they can be given commands by the CEO of the place. Managers have do NOT have Admin Commands -Vice President- *The Co-Founder of the group, The Vice President has the same amount of power as that of the CEO. Vice Presidents HAVE Admin Commands This Rank is NOT Achievable -CEO- The founder of the group, The Boss can do anything he wants. He is the owner of the Manta Ray Diner. The CEO HAVE Admin Commands This rank is NOT Acheivable Category:Ranks Category:Manta Ray Diner Category:MRD